The present invention relates to a method for improving color balance in photosensitive materials employing microencapsulated photosensitive compositions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,624 to Arney et al. discloses a method for improving the sensitivity of photosensitive materials employing microencapsulated photosensitive compositions by conducting a uniform pre-exposure or co-exposure which reacts oxygen present in the microcapsules and converts it into a non-inhibiting form. It is known that oxygen inhibits free radical polymerization and that by chemically or physically eliminating oxygen present in the microcapsules, the speed of the microcapsules can be improved. It is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,482,624, that de-oxygenating pre-exposure and co-exposure can be used to control gamma.